


Twilight and Shadow

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Twilight and Shadow" in Return of the King. The poem can be considered written from Galadriel's view, or whoever else you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Our twilight comes; our day is dying.  
The dusk gathers and the breeze is sighing.  
The twilight is sorrowful and brief,  
yet it is fair amid its grief.  
The Eldar love the eve over morrow,  
yet in all things now love is mingled with sorrow.  
For all shall fade in the dark of night.

I sing in Lórien, the land of light,  
that peaceful, fair and timeless realm.  
Yet in Lórien too does twilight overwhelm.  
In Lothlórien the leaves are falling,  
swirling to the ground, and winter is calling.  
The winter comes now, stark and grey.

All too swiftly the river flows away.  
The golden dream is fading, to a grey waking,  
The time has flown, the day and glory taking.  
Our songs were sung in ages past,  
Now all these things must fail at last.

Night comes softly and shadows rest.  
A pale light lingers in the west.  
Then all fades into starless night.  
But one shall bring us back the light.  
Night comes, but time goes ever on.  
Hope remains; there will come a new dawn.


End file.
